pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Adult Humor
Animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults, just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids won't get. ''Toy Story * One of Sid's toys, a fishing rod with Barbie legs, is a hooker. * While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman noose. That means he's intending to hang Woody. * When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, which makes Mr. Spell laugh. Mr. Potato Head's calling Slinky a kiss-ass. * When Bo Peep says to Woody, "Whadda ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", she might be referring to having sex. * After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Light-Beer." * When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger.'" Then, Woody wants to call Buzz a bad word, but instead, he says, "The word I'm searching for, I can't say because there are preschool toys present." * During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is "drunk" on imaginary Darjeeling (alcoholic tea). * In one scene (before Woody calls them from Sid's house), Mr. Potato Head and Hamm are seen playing Strip BattleShip. * When Woody calls the toys from Sid's room, Mr. Potato Head exclaims, "Son of a building block!", referring to the phrase, "Son of a bitch!". A Bug's Life * During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he's a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?". He may be talking about sex. * After the mosquito drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+", he gets drunk. * After finding out that the "warriors" are circus bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. When Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB". BYOB is a acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze," while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. Toy Story 2 * When Buster runs into Andy's room, he knocks down a log cabin playset. When he knocks it down, it's shown that Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are having their own "fun". * When the toys first encounter the Barbie toys in Al's Toy Barn, they gape at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud. * When Al wakes up from the TV, he says, "No, officer, I swear...", like he was getting arrested for drunk driving. * When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "run like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his "privates". * When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head drops a load out of his bottom. When someone is very surprised about something, they might jokingly say that they crapped their pants. * After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to go spring erect. This is suggestive of Buzz having been turned on by the new woman in his life. Monsters, Inc. * During Mike and Celia's date, Mike accidently mentions Sulley as being the most beautiful monster in Monstropolis when he shows up against the window, confusing Celia. When Sulley explains to Mike about the situation he's in, they hide their faces behind the restaurant menu, much to Celia's anger. This may imply that Celia thinks Mike and Sulley are having a secret relationship. * When the Yeti offers Mike and Sulley some yellow snow cones, Mike looks at it funny. Yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on. The Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying that it's lemon. Finding Nemo * Quote: :Gurgle: Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own-- :Peach: Shh! Here he comes! * When Darla enters P. Sherman's office, "The Murder" from Bernard Herrmann's score for Alfred Hitchock's 1960 film ''Psycho underscores her arrival. This is indicative of the terror that Darla brings to the story, echoing the harrowing events from the Hitchcock movie. * While not exactly humorous, it should be noted that the group that Bruce is running for other sharks operates in a very similar manner to Alcoholics Anonymous, an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. ''The Incredibles * In the scene where Mr. Huph is talking to Bob in his office, a man outside is being mugged by a mugger down the street. When the mugger is assaulting the man, he eventually appears to be dry humping him after punching him. * When Syndrome discovers that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids, he rudely remarks that they "got busy". *While in Syndrome's base, Elastigirl looks at her butt in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase, "Does this make my butt look big?". *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kissed Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their bedroom. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. Cars *When everybody notices that Lightning was missing after Mack arrives in ﻿California, Mack asks "Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" *When Sally asks what Flo what she sells while in traffic court, she says, "I have gas." Ramone and Mater begin laughing. *When Minny and Van leave Radiator Springs, Lightning tells them that he is in "Hillbilly Hell". *Relating the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?!". thinking that Lightning said he pissed in his cup. Pissed is another word for urinated. *Minny: Oh, for the love of ''Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions? *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *The bumper sticker that Lizzie puts on Van reads "Nice Butte." ''Ratatouille *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter".'' *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine. ''WALL•E *While WALL•E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors. *During the Repair Ward scene while EVE is being cleaned, WALL-E looks through the glass window and thinks there trying to torture her. Up *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, Carl says, under his breath, "Jiminy Cricket," an allusion of Jesus Christ's name. Toy Story 3 *Quote: :Mr. Potato Head: It was cold and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs. :Hamm: Uh, I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. *Quote: :Ken: Love your leg warmers! :Barbie: Nice ascot. *After Rex told Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!". He is telling Woody not to flirt with any college girls. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustingly.(Hinting he believed that Ken had begun cross-dressing.). *In one scene Mr. Potato Head's cucumber body, hat, and shoes appear to make a phalic shape. Cars 2 *After Mater leaves the bathroom, gas comes out of his tailpipe and he says, "Dad Gum pistachio ice cream!" *When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porta Corsa, you see cars gambling with fuzzy dice. In Shorts Jack-Jack Attack *Syndrome claims that the big "S" on his suit is for "Sitter" after Jack-Jack's babysitter, Kari asks him what it stands for. Syndrome continues saying that he was originally going to have initials for "Baby Sitter," but then he'd be going around wearing a big "B.S." on his suit (As in bullshit). Hawaiian Vacation *After Mr. Potato Head tells Mrs. Potato Head that he will spend his vacation with her, he takes out his eye and his arm to play poker with some of the other toys. Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Mater Private Eye'' *Quote: :Mater : What are you doing here,Tia? :Tia: I missed you! :Mater : Like you missed your last smog check. :Tia : You don´t have to play poker with me! :Mater : Well, you always were the wild card. *When Mater ask Carmen for Mia , she says she doesn´t remember. Then Mater shows her a whitewall wheel pretending to convince her. Carmen says she may remember, till finally Mater shows her another three wheels, convincing Carmen. This is a clear example of bribery. *Quote: :Clyde: (asking Carmen for Mater ) Hey, is this guy bugging you? :Carmen: Not yet, but a girl can hope.(Carmen looking hinted to Mater ) *Quote: :Mater : It was a fine mess you got me into, Tia . :Tia : I´m not bad, Mater . I just drive that way. Come on, Let´s pick up where we left off. Category:Trivia Category:Culture